The present invention relates to a device for guiding the movement on the ground of a self-driven machine and more precisely a device intended to compel said machine to sweep a given area systematically, i.e. progressively and totally, without having to pass a second time over a zone already swept and of course without leaving any dead zone.
The invention applies generally to any machine equipped with a propulsive or moving means, of whatever kind, and charged with any task such, for example, as a cleaning task (brushing, washing under pressure, suction, etc. . . .), a work task (sand-papering, polishing, smoothing, surfacing, etc. . . .) or an agricultural task (grass cutting, spraying, spreading, etc. . . .).
Most of the above tasks are most often carried out manually, sometimes with remote guided or remote controlled machines and, in some cases, by robots using sophisticated programmed or guidance systems.